Legend of the Dragon Slayers
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU sorta. There was a prophesy (prediction) that Dragon Slayers will be hunted and extinct. Carla, who foresaw it, has to prevent it while it haven't happened yet, but first she needs to figure out which of them will be the cause of the extinction.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 4, 2017- Monday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, beware of OOC's, I always put this in fics I write to warn everyone. I'm not the real author so of course it's bound to happen. If you have problems with OOCs then.**

 **CHAPTER ONE:  
~ NIGHTMARE ~**

"No please stop! Don't hurt her! She's not a Dragon Slayer! You've mistaken!"

He was frustrated, hurting, almost pleading for them to stop hurting her. But the girl kept on screaming which means that the pain continued even with his plead.

His face and his figure was a bit blurry, his voice was hazy and so was the girl. The location was a dark place, probably a cavern or an underground location. There are sparks of blue and orange or that's just what I see.

I tried to look closer and somehow the figure of the boy changed or has it only been clearer? I see a boy with black hair, topless and in his chest he bears a guild mark. No can't it be! I tried to look closer but the more I look closer, the figure begins to change again. This time, the guild mark was gone, or was I imagining it in the first place?

"Carla!"

Gasping for air, Carla was covered in sweat as she awakened from her sleep, the dream, no, the prediction cut off. But either way she's been wary of what it was about or when it will happen.

"Carla, are you okay?" Happy asked, worried. Carla remembered that Natsu and Wendy took on a quest together since Natsu offered to help her out and now they're on their way back but got lost on the way so they camped in the forest.

When she still couldn't speak, Happy was all the more worried of what her dream was about.

"Carla..."

The silence was filled with a loud laugh from Natsu and Wendy. Wendy was riding on Natsu by his shoulders. Wendy was carrying a pile of fruits different from each other while Natsu was making sure Wendy doesn't fall.

"Natsu! Where have you two been?!" Happy exclaimed, worried that when he woke up the two were gone.

"Some big bird got us and when we woke up we were on top of a tree!"

"But don't worry Carla, Happy, Natsu got us both out safely!" Wendy added to keep the two Exceeds from worrying. "We found some fruits on the way too."

"How did you find your way back?" Happy asked.

"Did you have to ask? I could never forget your scent Happy!"

While Natsu and Happy were talking, Wendy noticed that Carla was awfully quiet. It wasn't rare that Carla isn't as noisy as Happy was but Wendy knew already that something was up with Carla that time.

Little did Wendy know, Carla was actually thinking, trying to find out who the people are in her dream. Her first suspect as the victim was Wendy but judging from the male voie that screamed, he claimed that the girl was not a Dragon Slayer, in which, Wendy is, so she's crossed off the list. However, there's a possibility that he could be lying as well.

Even if Wendy was crossed off the list, there are a couple more suspects to be the victim since Fairy Tail is a big guild after all. Furthermore, it could also be that its someone not from Fairy Tail. With that said, possibilities are endless.

Carla has hints with who the male one is though. If she can find who it is then she can connect the dots to trace who the victim is. What she wasn't sure of is that the figures keep on changing. She only awakened from her train of thought when Natsu screamed so loud that it rang in her ears. She realized that Wendy was carrying her in her arms while still riding on Natsu. Happy on the other hand was flying by Natsu's side.

"We're here at last!" Natsu shouts in joy.

"You're really amazing, Natsu!" Wendy says, smiling at him. His nose is really good to use when they're lost.

Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail, it was the usual crowd, drinking and chatting and making trouble. Droy entered the guild and was looking for Mirajane.

"Mira, did you you see Levy?" he asked. The girl shook her head. "Jet told me she'd head here to get some medicine for him but it's been  
hours and she isn't back yet."

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it. I think I remember seeing her at the Request Board, looking for some easy quests."

"Oh Droy, you're here alone too?" Macao interjected in their conversation. "Is Shadow Gear falling apart?"

"He's looking for Levy. It seems that she left Jet for hours and haven't returned yet." Mira explained to Macao.

"Jet's sick, Levy looked after him while I was away since I promised to help Max and Warren out with the sales. I got back and Jet was worried because she's not back yet." Droy elaborated and Macao nodded then he turns to Wakaba.

"We saw her staring at the Request Board. She got a hold of a quest that Wendy happens to also want to take." Macao answered.

"Yeah, Natsu tagged along to keep them safe." Wakaba added. "Even if the quest was just to deliver a mail."

"I see... if it's Natsu, I guess it's no surprise that it'd take them this long to finish a quest." Droy felt relieved hearing so. However Natsu arrived with a bang, Wendy, Carla and Happy with him but not Levy.

"I'm famished! I want to eat!" Natsu says very loud and ran to the  
counter with Wendy by his side.

"Aye sir!"

"Wanna eat as well!" Wendy followed his lead. Only Carla was not blending in with them.

"Oh look he's here." Macao says but Droy already rushed to talk to them. Macao grinned. "Youngsters these days." he muttered as he drank.

"Welcome back, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla." Mira greeted as she got back to the counter to give them something to eat. Her usual friendly smile was on.

"It's good to be back!" Natsu says.

"Natsu." Droy rushed to his side.

"Ah Droy, want to fight?" he asked but Droy ignored his question. He's not interested to do such thing at the moment.

"I heard you tagged along with Wendy and Levy's quest, but seeing you two right now, she's not here." he says, worried why she didn't arrive  
with them.

"Levy-san gave me the quest." Wendy explained for Natsu's sake. "She said she remembered she had other things to do."

"Yeah. I even told her its okay to join us without you guys. I know she always takes on quests with you and Jet." Natsu added. Droy can see that their stories were straight but he's bothered that in between taking the quest and giving it to Wendy, something happened to her that resulted to her being missing. "By the way, I haven't seen Lucy around. Where is she?"

"Lucy went on a quest with Gray, Juvia and Erza." Mira answered and Natsu froze for a moment there. "Natsu?"

"No way! Lucy going on a quest without me that's unfair!" all fired up, he turned to Happy, "come on Happy, let's go find Lucy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy fled by Natsu's side and the two exited the guild with style. Wendy wanted to come as well but she really wanted to rest and at the same time ask Carla what was wrong with her. Droy on the other hand seemed troubled. Carla, was having this nagging feeling the girl could be Levy. But then again it could also be just a coincidence.

"Mission success!" a voice echoed in the entire guild as Lucy, Gray, Erza and Juvia entered. All of them carrying trophies for some reason.

"Welcome back." Mira greeted them just as she greeted the rest.

"Whoa, what's with those trophies?" Elfman asked when he saw each trophy differed from each other. Lucy happily raised hers, a celestial key-shaped trophy.

"The village is skilled in crafting them. To thank us for our hardwork, they gave us trophies to our own liking!" Lucy explained happily. "I could've requested that they make a trophy of myself but that'd be embarrassing."

"Well Juvia didn't seem embarassed when she requested a trophy of Gray." Cana joked as she saw Juvia hugging her Gray-shaped trophy  
tightly.

Then they look at Gray and Erza's trophy, one was a jacket while the other was a cake.

"Oh by the way, Natsu went after you guys." Macao said when he remembered seeing Natsu and Happy stormed off to find them.

"Yeah, he was jealous that we had trophies." Gray teased as he proudly showed off his trophy. "We told him the direction where we got the trophies and I guess he rushed to get one."

"Geez, as if they'd give him a free one." Lucy says.

In their surprise, Natsu arrives carrying a slightly injured Levy in his arms. "I found Levy instead!" he exclaims and Levy shyly asks him to put her down.

"Levy!" Droy ran towards them to be her aid. "Where have you been?! Jet and I have been worried!" he said afterwards.

She scratched the back of her head as she showed Droy some herbs she got. "It wasn't available on any store nearby. I didn't have enough  
money to travel or buy anything expensive." she explained. "Natsu helped me pick them up."

"You're welcome!"

"Natsu AND Happy!" Happy corrected.

"Was Jet's sickness really that bad?" Wakaba asked, wondering why she had to find such rare herbs to treat him.

"He couldn't run much, let alone walk. I was worried so I did a little research and discovered hese herbs are good for him." she tells them.

But while they talk and catch up, Carla, was relieved to know that she was wrong. However, there's a view on her left that makes her worried again.

"Gray's trophy is a jacket? I guess that means they want you to stop stripping." Cana commented.

"Eh?! No!"

Carla remembered seeing the boy without a shirt and his guild mark was exactly to where Gray's guild mark is. Then again, the figure changed when she tried to focus on it. But if it's possible... then was Juvia the victim then?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2-1: Grave Misunderstanding Arc

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 5, 2017- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, beware of OOC's, I always put this in fics I write to warn everyone. I'm not the real author of the manga so of course it's bound to happen. If you have problems with OOCs then you can stop here.**

 **Please take note that I was only able to watch until episode 97 of the anime.**

 **CHAPTER 2-1:  
~ TAKING ON A QUEST WITH THE TEAM! ~**

Carla was worried. She didn't have any predictions this night but she's been bothered regarding who the victim was or what the vision was about. She couldn't sleep throughout the night as she tried to remember details of last time's vision. Nothing helpful came to mind but she was troubled if she was right this time or was she wrong again regarding Juvia being the victim and Gray being the boy that was pleading.

"Carla, you're awake..." Wendy said as she rubbed her eyes.

The female cat flew back to Wendy's side to hum her back to sleep but Wendy already sat up. "You should rest. If you're going to join Natsu and the others for another quest, you'll need the strength." she says.

"But Carla, you'll need it too." Wendy threw back at her and Carla fell silent. She seemed to still contemplate whether or not to lie or just dodge out of the question in case Wendy asks. "I noticed since we got back you've been bothered by something. What is it?" However her companion refused to answer so she had to guess. "Is it a prediction?"

First guess was a bullseye.

Wendy can see that she hit the bullseye there. But she was wondering what kind of prediction it was that Carla was so bothered by it.

"It's nothing. Let's both sleep." Carla tried to change the subject but Wendy had enough of her trying to carry all the burden to herself.

"Please don't keep it to yourself. I'm here and I want to help." she says. "Is it about me?" she asked further, trying to guess who is involved in the prediction. Carla kept quiet for a moment before shaking her head.

"I have no clue yet." she sadly answers. "I saw blurred figures and heard voices I don't recognize. There was a girl, she was in pain, so much pain that I could feel shivers as my fur stood from fear. Then there was a boy... he was pleading for them to stop hurting the girl."

"Them?"

"I didn't see or hear them. But according to what I've seen, there's many of them and they're hurting their victim." Carla tried to elaborate the best she can. The information she have was too vague after all.

"Is there anything notable about the two figures then? Anything we can use to find them?" Wendy asked.

Carla sighed. She wasn't sure how much help she'd be able to give but here goes nothing. "The boy was shirtless and has a guild mark in his chest, exactly to where Gray Fullbuster's guild mark is. But when I tried looking closer, the figure seemed to change and I woke up."

"Hmm... then maybe the first clue is Gray." Wendy assumed. However Carla didn't want to assume yet, believing there was something else missing from the puzzle.

"The boy was also saying something about the girl mistaken for a Dragon Slayer." she added, catching Wendy's attention again.

"So involving Dragon Slayers... there's me, Natsu and Gajeel." Wendy says as she counted. Gray wasn't there. Was Carla wrong then? Or is there something missing? "The girl could be me and Natsu and Gajeel are trying to save me." she tried to assume again but Carla tensed hearing it from Wendy's lips herself.

Snapping at Wendy's assumption, she shouts, "Don't ever think of putting yourself in that position! I will never let that happen to you!"

"I- It was just, well, I..."

"Even if it's true... I will NOT accept it!" Carla says, denying the fact that maybe Wendy had a point. Maybe she was the girl and the reason why Carla was having a strong uneasy feeling was because it was Wendy. And if that's the case then all the more she'll stress out protecting Wendy.

"Carla..."

"We should sleep. It's getting late." Changing the topic again, the female cat lay down the bed to pretend to sleep.

"Shouldn't we ask Natsu and the others for help?" Wendy suggested. "Maybe they can help us. I'm sure they will."

Her companion did not give her an answer, she decided to let it slip and continue the conversation tomorrow.

* * *

"Lu-chan good morning!" Levy greeted Lucy as soon as she saw her.

Lucy was at the round table with Gray, Juvia and Cana. Lucy waved back at her when they saw each other. "Good morning Levy-chan!"

Levy sat beside Lucy to return the story that Lucy wrote and finally finished. "I already finished! It was the best story I've read! You're really good at it!" she complimented with a bright smile. Lucy blushed as she took the compiled papers of her work and used it to cover her face. "When's the next part coming out?"

"Err, well... I'm still working on it." Lucy said shyly but at the same time proud of her work.

"I want to know what happens to Cyul and Tsuna. Those two are really cute together! Don't get me started with the stripper Ray! He reminds me of someone! And Zaer, she was a lot like-" before Levy could spill more characters, Lucy dropped her work to cover her mouth.

"T- Thank you very much Levy-chan, I will write the next part as quickly as I can!"

"I didn't get to finish the first part so I didn't understand what the second part meant." Gray joined in. Lucy's face turned red.

"Oh you read it too?" Levy wondered before turning to Lucy. "I thought I was the first to re-"

"And you are!" Lucy cut her off, nervously chuckling. "I don't know what he's talking about!" in denial of the fact that Gray was able to actually read her first work one time and now he's also able to read her second work that she's currently working on.

"But the characters are the same. Although oddly familiar too. Except the character where Tsuna has a dog named Joyful." Gray said, trying to remember the bits and pieces that he read.

"G- Gray-sama loves reading books?" Juvia muttered at the side.

"You know, I'm getting interested in reading this book as well." Cana interjected with a grin, a barrel of wine beside her. Lucy has gotten nervous this time.

"I- I uh, well... I, maybe next time!" she tried to form a sentence but how could she reject someone who wants to read her work? Maybe it would've been easy to say 'yes' if her story wasn't based off the members of Fairy Tail.

It was then that Natsu arrived along with Erza.

"LUCY! We're going on a quest together!" Natsu exclaims out loud and Lucy's red face has gone redder.

"W- We're going o- on a q- quest t- t- t- together?!"

"With Happy of course!" Happy says.

"Don't forget that I'm joining! I already packed my things!" Erza butted in and pointed a thumb at her luggage behind her. Gray was quick to stand and join them. Juvia following behind.

"I'm coming too." Gray says.

"No way Gray, we don't need strippers with us!" Natsu shouts at him.

"What did you say?!"

"We're not the strongest team without Gray, he's definitely coming with us." Erza said and they knew her decision was final. And Lucy's red face returned to normal knowing there's nothing to worry about now that it's clear she and Natsu won't be alone together in the quest.

"Uhm, Juvia's uhm... Juvia's co-"

"Where's Wendy? I'm sure she'd love to come with us." Natsu says as he looked around for the little Dragon Slayer.

"Juvia's coming too!" she finished her sentence. But...

"I think she's still sleeping." Cana answered for them.

"Alright! Let's go pick her up!" Natsu said all fired up. Erza and Gray didn't seem to have any objections with the idea of bringing Wendy along with them. Lucy however, was getting pretty conscious of how many the group had grew. "Let's go Lucy!"

Grabbing Lucy with him, they ran to Wendy's room.

"I'll see you around then, Lu-chan!" Levy bid her goodbye.

"We're going too, Gray!" Erza said as she followed Natsu's lead. Gray followed while Juvia sulked to where she stood. She was ignored and replaced by Wendy... it's not like she's been part of the team since then anyway.

"Gray-sama..."

"Is it me or the crowd around Lucy is getting pretty big?" Macao said as he noticed.

"They're getting too noisy too." Wakaba added and the two chuckled.

Juvia, who now melted into a gloomy liquid, crawled towards the stairs to where Natsu and the others ran off to, to chase after her beloved Gray. She was slow since she was so down. Either way she'll catch up. But while everything happened, no one noticed Gajeel was sitting at a corner, watching Natsu very closely.

 _'Everyone has a team already to do quests with...'_

The team ran back down, Natsu having Wendy ride on him again. The noise returned.

"Okay now that we've gathered everyone, we're off to the quest!" Natsu exclaims.

"Aye!" Happy followed his lead.

"A- Are you sure you're taking me with you? I mean, I..." Wendy noticed that Erza, Gray and even Juvia, will join them on this quest, she was wondering what she'd do for them then? With such strong wizards joining the team already.

"You're a Dragon Slayer, Wendy. There's always something you can do." Natsu said with a smile.

"Believe in yourself!" Happy added and Wendy smiled at them, thankful for their never-ending encouragement.

"Aye!" copying Happy's infamous 'aye', Wendy agreed to come. Carla flying beside her.

"Off to a good hunt!" Erza declared as the group ran out of the guild to begin the quest.

Gajeel was more furious now... ' _Natsu remembered taking Wendy with him but not me? I have a cat too!'_ Remembering Natsu had Happy while Wendy had Carla, Gajeel had Pantherlily. Then again, Natsu always brings Lucy while Wendy sticks together with them. While Gajeel... he was always alone.

"Tsk."

He got up to go to the Request Board to find himself a quest. Pantherlily followed.

"You're going to do a quest alone again?" Pantherlily asked, a bit worried seeing how Gajeel felt bad for not being invited to join with the rest of the Dragon Slayers.

"No." he answered before passing by Levy and grabbing her like a light doll towards the Request Board. "You're coming with me."

"EH?!"

"T- That's not a way to treat a lady!" Pantherlily scolds and Gajeel lifts Levy up like paper and faced her to the Request Board.

"Pick a quest you want." he said, suggesting that Levy chooses.

She stopped resisting and sighed as she stared at the Request Board. "The easy quests are all taken." she muttered as she scanned the available quests. Then Gajeel lifts her close to him as he glared at her.

"Are you saying I can't do a hard quest?!"

"I- It's not that, I mean, with you going alone, I-"

"I said you're _coming_ with me." he reminds her, emphasizing that whether she likes it or not she's going to come with him fulfill a quest, which is why he's allowing her to choose a quest to her liking.

Sighing in defeat, she glanced back at the Request Board.

"Well? Anything you fancy?" he asked impatiently. Pantherlily flies beside Levy.

"A woman has a right to say 'no' if she's being treated this way." he tells her. But she shook her head.

"I'll come." she said and grabs a quest, showing it to Gajeel. "Beating a monster seems like your thing." she tells him and Gajeel grinned his happy grin. A quest that he's been eyeing for as well.

"Great choice!" he says and puts Levy above his shoulders just as Natsu allowed Wendy to ride on him. "Hold tight!" Gajeel says and Levy gulped. "Let's go Pantherlily!"

The three exited the guild and the Fairy Tail members were not sure as to how to describe what just happened back there.

"I see Levy-chan is warming up to Gajeel." Cana says, smirking.

"More like Gajeel warming up to Levy." Macao corrects, followed by a short chuckle. "He seems to know how to take on his team already."

"Although I think someone should explain this to Jet and Droy or things will get pretty dramatic." Wakaba says, remembering that Droy and Levy were taking turns taking care of Jet. And since Levy got home yesterday with slight injuries, Droy offered to take care of Jet while Levy takes her rest.

"Indeed."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
